


Keep Me Warm

by MiseEnLouis



Series: Kitten Love [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseEnLouis/pseuds/MiseEnLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves his Niall more than the young kitten hybrid could ever know. </p><p>kitten!Niall fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever thing on here, and I'm writing it on my phone, so sorry if it isn't the best...

Warmth.  
That's all I needed.  
The warmth Zayns comforting body would provide, and as always as i needed him he was there. My Zayn. My sweet and precious Zayn.  
i adored him. The way his onyx hair contrasted with his olive skin, as he pursed his peach lips in concentration, stroking one of my tabby ears with two long delicate fingers that clearly belonged to an artist- my artist- drove me mad, his perfection contrasting my pale figure matched with messy bleached blonde hair and a cats tail and ears, i was a mess and yet i had still managed to get my own piece of perfection. 

"Niall-" he murmured, his fingers speeding up their soft massaging of my ear. "-you don't have to stare at me, I'm not going anywhere." he chuckled slightly at his own bad joke, causing me to pout.  
"how am i supposed to know that, perhaps if i fall asleep, you'll find some perfect stranger who doesn't have a stupid pair of ears or a silly lumpy old tail, and you will go fall in love with them." Another chuckle.  
"now how am i meant to find someone perfect?" yet again another chuckle, didn't he know i was being serious? What if another more attractive person came along? It wouldn't be hard for them to steal my Zayn away.  
"Quite easily really, just go round looking for someone like you, it'll be easy enough, especially if I'm the person you're comparing them against." This time he didn't chuckle. 

within moments i was wrapped tightly in Zayns arms, one of his caramel coloured hands resuming the soft stroking of my left ear which within my stress i hadn't noticed ceasing and the other slowly ghosting its way over the soft hairs of my tail. "Oh Niall, you silly silly boy..." He voice was smooth like honey, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

He leant down, his peach coloured lips meeting my rosy ones- one, twice, three times, before the slightly teeth-bitten things started leaving constant pecks over every aspect of my face, nothing being left free of a soft kiss which contained both love and a tiny bit of slobber. 

"Niall how could i ever find perfection when everyone i meet i compare to you, and no one- no one - is ever as good as you. And do you know what makes you even more special?" he raised his eyebrow, leaning back before nuzzling into the crook between one of my small kitten ears and my messy blonde hair. I shook my head, my breathing shaking a little at the proximity and the pure adoration pouring from Zayn. "You have my heart, and you nlkniw what? I never want it back." And then once again he kissed me, and all i felt was the soft tingle of pure love that glowed within me, keeping me warm.


End file.
